Z to A of MASH
by Sage Harper
Summary: A mix bag of drabbles various characters and situations. Posted in reverse alphabetical order of the prompt words.
1. Zeitgeist

**Zeitgeist; **_The spirit of _the_ time; the taste and outlook characteristic of a period or generation._

They want to forget

Move on, fresh new lives, make something better, don't look back

It works for a while

Then the cracks begin show

Insomnia, clandestine phone calls, reunions, disassociation

The realisation of storm cloud in their assumed paradise, of being trapped in a purgatory

Ripped from their comfort, home a strangers land, alone once again

They've been here before of course, getting through it knowing this liberation would come

Now it has, hollow, lonely

What of them now?

Eventually a song will sum it up;

You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave


	2. Yearn

**Yearn; **_To have strong, often melancholy, desires. _

Radar wants to be taller, smarter, stronger … a man

Hawkeye wouldn't pass on R&R, with the latest lovely. Some respite from the madness.

Letters fill BJ with yearning, his wife building a new house, their daughter growing up oceans away, life without him

Margaret craves discipline, respect, order … to have this chaos neat and bearable

Colonel Potter can't remember when he last held his wife, but the memory of that touch is still so painfully vivid

Charles would like some suitable class and intellectual stimulation

Everyone knows what Klinger wants

It's what they all want

To go home


	3. Xenophobia

**Xenophobia**; _An undue fear or contempt of that which is foreigner, especially strangers or foreigners. _

Frank hated the Koreans

Well he would, if he put that much thought into it.

He simply acted on an instinct of sorts, an inherent distrust.

It was painfully obvious what these people were like

You could see it all around

And the solutions to the problems were just as clear.

There was one thing he couldn't understand though …

How he was the only one who saw it

Everyone else would just brush it aside, tell him he was being irrational, make some wisecrack trying to prove him wrong

Well nerts to them; they'd see the truth some day


	4. Wan

_Wan; Unnaturally pale, as from physical or emotional distress._

Margaret hadn't realised how pale she'd become

That everyone had, really

It was the war, damn thing slowly sucking the life out of them

Those late night shifts in OR that bled into late mornings

The food that only just kept them alive, in a cocktail with black coffee and every kind of booze

Because sometimes 98.5 survival rate just wasn't good enough

Then you had to sleep afterwards, to scrape together your last dusting of strength.

Just like she was doing with her pot of rouge

Some colour to hide the strain, to keep soldering on

No use complaining


	5. Votary

_Votary;_ _A person bound by vows to live a life of religious worship or service. A person who is fervently devoted, as to a leader or ideal; a faithful follower_

Sometimes the father felt hopeless

He could not heal the sick, as the doctors did

Couldn't bend the will of 'higher powers', as Colonels could

He didn't always have answers for the questions they all wanted answers to

It seemed sometimes the heavens got so swamped with all the other desperate prayers they couldn't take his messages

He silently raged at this fight, the futility of it all

Yet when he saw the comfort he could give

The delight of the orphans his visits brought

Saw those tiny moments that made all the difference

He knew God had his reasons


	6. Utopia

_Utopia; An ideally perfect place; An impractical, idealistic scheme for social and political reform_

Crab-apple cove, Maine

Clapboard houses, painted cheery colours

Front doors it's safe to leave unlocked

Trees standing proud, their leaves exploding into a kaleidoscope every fall

Their fruits set to become the fillings of raved about pies, in the cosy local diner

People who look you in the eye, smile and wave; they always take the time to ask 'how's your day?'

The silvery ocean clapping against the shore, under watchful eye of the lighthouse

Paradise on earth beneath wide open blue skies

He may be thousands of miles from home, but Hawkeye can always visit it in his dream


	7. Tryst

**Tryst;** _An agreement, between lovers, to meet at a certain place and time. _

"Good evening my dear swamp-mates."  
Hawkeye's cheerful in a way that can only come from one thing, or rather the expectation thereof.  
Frank watches with those suspicious ferret eyes of his. Then nods cordially as he checks his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, and makes a discreet by his standards exit.  
Hawkeye gives an inquiring expression, but we both know the reason; Hot-Lips.  
"Wonder if it's the supply tent or laundry room this time" I ponder contemptuously.  
Hawk tutts a little, familiar smile in place.  
"Y'know what they say about he who is without sin, Trap…"


	8. Shadenfreude

**Schadenfreude;** _Pleasure derived from the suffering of others. _

"Macintyre, what's in there?" Henry, trying to be authoritative.  
"Soot"  
"We'll just see about that."  
You could have seen it coming a mile off. As he wrenched the stove pipes apart. Utter inevitability that his face would be caked with the now liberated back powder.  
It was still funny though; howling, side aching, floor thumping, gasping for breath hilarious.  
You shouldn't laugh really. As mothers say; it wasn't very nice to revel in the misfortunes of others.  
Maybe so, but that could wait, for now they would laugh. The elation lifting, a spot of heaven in a hell of war.


	9. Riposte

**Riposte;** _A retaliatory action: to retort quickly_

One of the first things I learnt about Hawkeye was; he always has to have the last word.

It never mentioned it until we were trying to come up with dirty laundry to air in the name of Ferret face's amusement. That was just the first thing that came to mind. I didn't even mean it, really. Not enough to warrant the fight we had. It soon blew over though, we kissed and made up, so he saw it only fair to concede;

"OK, just this once I'm going to let you get the last word."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."


	10. Quaff

**Quaff;** _To drink a beverage heartily_

One drink to warm you, as you slump down in the chair.  
One drink to ease the pain, uncoiling muscles from a long day's slog.  
One drink to make you laugh at a terrible joke  
One to make you stronger, smarter, wittier, the world blunted  
One drink to drive the demons from your thoughts, the ones of memories and hauntings that plague your mind at night… only when you're sober though, without drink to dull your mind.  
"Haven't you had enough?"   
"Nah, just one more." … Always just one more  
Precious still, elixir of life, fountain of solace.  
"Bottoms up"


	11. Plethora

**Plethora;** _A superabundance; an excess. An excess of blood in one organ or area._

"Three-oh-silk, if you please."

"We're all out doctor."

"Uh OK, just give me what we have … Thanks"

"This guy's got a punctured lung."

"Pierce can you take it?"

"Sure, Kellye could you close for me?"

"Suction"

"Damn it, this kid's got more holes in him than on a golf course,"

"More suction, how's he doing for blood?"

"Nearly out."

"Another bottle of the house red for table two!"

"Hey, when's the supply truck getting here?"

"About the same time hell freezes over."

"Great, they'll probably bring us mozzie nets and a case of sunlotion."

"And more casualties, as always."


	12. Obtuse

**Obtuse;** _Characterised by a lack of intelligence or sensitivity; blunt_

He was going to miss that place.

It almost made him laugh.

All those months of complaining about the hell hole.

Getting home sickness - he wasn't even sure where home was anymore.

He'd miss so much…

Radar's innocence, childlike wonder, and incredible efficiency.

Klinger's carefully crafted madness

Father Mulcahy, the calm of their storm

Hawkeye, for just, for everything.

Nurses, lots of nurses. For their sweetness, freely given tenderness in his hours of need

Hot lips? yeah even her.

Then he thought of Frank Burns, a spokesman for obtuse, if ever there was one.

No, he wouldn't miss Ferret face.


	13. Nefarious

**Nefarious;** _Infamous by way of being extremly wicked_

She knew the way the other nurses looked at her.

Intimidated, ready for a blow, wondering what they'd done wrong.

They didn't see her as a friend; reach out, draw her in, confide their thoughts.

She was always 'Major Houlihan', even when she wasn't.

Surely there must have been a time when she had been softer, carefree, open… not like this.

She thinks sometimes it would best to burst forth from this cocoon, reveal herself as a butterfly

Then she'd remember all the times she had, how much it had hurt.

And wonders if it would really be worth it.


	14. Modicum

**Modicum;** _A small, moderate or token amount_

I'm not ordinarily a jealous person, especially not over something like this.

It's childish, irrational, ridiculous. Even if I did say anything it's not like anyone could fix it.

Basically I'm envious of someone I never met.

Because whatever happens, however long I'm here, in however small a way, I'll always be his replacement.

We never talked about how things were between them, not really, but a part of me knew.

A part of Hawk left with him.

I've no right to feel this way, not the slightest bit.

But we do a lot of things we aren't supposed to.


	15. Loquacious

**Loquacious;** _Very talkative, garrulous_

It never used to take much to get him talking about his wife.  
Couple of drinks and he'd been missing and mooning, telling stories and devouring letters for the hundredth time.  
Then something changed, us, we changed, him the most.  
Our comfort changed too, the ratio of drink to touch tilted.  
We made our own stories, wove our own world of wishing and promises.  
Knowing what the words would amount to, after dawn, believing anyway  
Sure, in the day he may have an anecdote ready; but in the night, the realm of dreams and lovers, he never says her name.


	16. Kismet

**Kismet;** _Fate, fortune_

Of all the wars, in all the world, I had to walk into his.  
Blundering off a plane into the madness with only a roguish stranger as a guide.   
Hawkeye Pierce; whip smart, ever ready with a drink and retort, champion of the underdog.  
They say you'll never be closer to anyone as you would in a war zone. Within an hour I knew that to be true.  
I never believed in soul mates, until that day. Now I know for sure.  
Fate works in mysterious ways, to bring people together.  
For that, all I can do, is be thankful.


	17. Jejune

**Jejune;** _Not interesting, dull; Lacking maturity, childish_

"Pierce, what are you wearing!"

"I believe they're called clothes, Frank."

"Well, yeah, do you think I'm totally stupid?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Your attire is an utter insult to America, the army, your profession, and to yourself."

"Ah come on Frankie, lighten up, we're off duty in an interesting exotic sunny clime. If you squint and hold your nose it's like being on vacation."

"Do you take anything seriously?"

"I tried that once, being serious, worst twenty minutes of my life."

Unable to find a new retort Ferret Face resorted to an old favourite.

"Oh, nerts to you."


	18. Iota

**Iota;** _A very small amount, a bit _

Don't get me wrong, I never expected us to skip off into the sunset  
Like the glorious end of a really bad movie  
He has his wife, kids, practise, a whole life so far away  
Wouldn't blame him for wanting to just forget 'us'  
To have no reminders, no regrets, no looking back  
Even so, we'd been through so much  
The laughs, the tears, the uhh other stuff  
Yet here I am, alone  
He just tore out of here, without leaving a note, not even a lousy goodbye  
We weren't soul mates, but  
I just … thought we had ... more.


	19. Halcyon

**Halcyon;** _Calm and peaceful, tranquil_

No wounded, none at all.  
At first it was too good to be true, so we waited, still on tenterhooks  
Then we started to unwind, let our guard edge down day by day  
It was like awakening from a dream, to a surprisingly pleasant reality  
For the first time we noticed the flowers had bloomed, the warmth of the sun  
We went for picnics, played ball, sat around and really talked, all the stuff we'd been meaning to do  
Things were pretty good, for a while  
After a week though we hit the inevitable problem  
"I'm bored"   
"Yeah, me too."


	20. Gravitas

**Gravitas;** _A serious and dignified manner_

Six am … everyone hung over  
Blasted awake … amid much protesting   
By Radar playing the trombone … with only passing resemblance to a tune  
Staggering from their tents … or the nurses'   
Tripping over guy ropes, blinking irritably at the sun  
The flag hoisted … to hang lopsided  
Tattered and stained in places, best not to ask how  
"Parade, attention!" … or at least stay upright  
Dress inspection … of bathrobes and a summer dress   
"Klinger, why are you wearing those earrings?" … "They match my outfit"  
Everything Ferret face turned his hand to … descended into a farce


	21. Fealty

**Fealty;** _The fidelity owed by a vassal to his feudal lord. The oath of such fidelity. Faithfulness, allegiance._

It had been a humdinger of a bad day  
Nobody died though, he supposed that was something  
Guess he wouldn't have objected too much if his number had been up  
So there he sat, in Rosie's, brooding, as life carried on around him  
Happiness, companionship, what passed for romance around there  
All the things he'd thrown away because of some stupid fight, and snapping at that cute new nurse in OR  
"Hawk?"  
He glanced up, defensive, at that embodiment of wholesome selfless Iowa goodness  
"Shall I get you another beer, sir?"  
His first smile of the day  
"Yeah, thanks Radar"


	22. Ersatz

**Ersatz;** _Being an imitation or a substitute, usually an inferior one, artificial_

"I got it … bad gravy on a Goodyear tyre."

Margaret had had enough

"Pierce, do you mind? We're trying to eat…"

"Oh sure, go ahead, good luck with that."

"And you sniffing your food and commenting doesn't help."

"You can't seriously call this food." Pierce insisted, looking up, incredulous.

"Well have you got any better name for it?"

"Hmm not yet. Research is still on going."

"Why?" she began wearily "why the sniffing?"

"I want to remember this. Hell that it is. So that when I get home, and have real decent food, that I'll never take it for granted."


	23. Dystopia

**Dystopia;** _An imaginary place or state in which the condition of life is extremely bad, as from deprivation, oppression, or terror. _

Hawkeye had never believed in hell. Then he knew.

Hell wasn't about brimstone, demons, eternal damnation

It was seeing images of destruction and pain until they burned into your mind.

Hearing the screaming, gurgling, agony of the wounded

Smelling he stench of sulphur, smoke, sewerage, death

Feeling the scalpel in hand performing a life saving ballet, on a day so cold it knifed through to your bones

Tasting the bile rising in your throat, alcohol downed until you feel no more.

He wasn't scared of any punishment the almighty could give.

It couldn't be any worse than being trapped here.


	24. Cicatrix

**Cicatrix;** _A scar left by the formation of new connective tissue over a healing sore or wound._

She knew all those medical terms. Could let them dance through her head and slip cleanly from her tongue.

They made her feel capable, that in some way things were easier to deal with when you could put a name to them.

In all her years as nurse the human body still amazed her. That innate drive to hold itself together, to heal, in adversity.

As she would watch the soldiers recover, sometimes she envied them of their cicatrix.

That was something else she had learnt in this war.

Sometimes it was the unseen scars that were the greatest burden.


	25. Bloviate

**Bloviate;** _To discourse at length in a pompous or boastful manner._

He talked, a lot, we all did.

Far away from home amongst strangers you could be a blank canvas.

That part of you, the little secret shameful part, which was still an awkward kid desperate for attention and approval.

I didn't especially like that part of him. Any more than I liked how he tried to hide it by waxing lyrical.

But eventually some how, that façade got chipped away.

I saw his vulnerability, a reflection of my own self.

It didn't make me love him, or anything cliché, but we understood.

That's all we wanted, needed

To be understood.


	26. Acumen

**Acumen;** _Quickness, accuracy, and keenness of judgment or insight. _

My dearest Mildred

Just a quick note to let you know I've arrived safe and sound.

They're a lively bunch at this outfit, more nuts than a bar of nougat. But for all their quirks they're damn good at their job.

98 survival rate. Can you believe that?

I could tell they were thinking I was some crazy old coot not up to the job. But I proved them wrong, and couldn't take it to heart.

They really care, about the patients, each other. Decent loyal folk here.

I think I'm going to like it here

Your ever loving,

Sherm


End file.
